


Treats and Sleep

by Macready2rumble



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macready2rumble/pseuds/Macready2rumble
Summary: Jack is left alone with Timothy's cats.





	Treats and Sleep

All Jack had wanted to do was relax, maybe fuck around a bit, but noooooo Tim had to do "work" and "his job." But since he was ever so conveniently at his boyfriend's house, Tim asked him if he didn't mind feeding his two cats; Jack could never resist those puppy dog eyes even if he never admitted it. 

"Spoiled brats, the both of you." He only got a meow in response and a flick of a tail in his direction. He had fed them an hour ago, but gave them extra treats just to piss off Timmy since they were "on a diet." He relaxed back on the plush couch and flipped on the holonet, browsing through the content with a bored expression on his face. The next thing Jack knew, a cat was in his lap and one was behind his shoulders on the couch, and both were purring up a storm. He couldn't even get up to piss had he wanted to. 

Tim came home late into the night, expecting Jack to have already left and his cats yelling at him when he walked in. The sight that greeted him, though, made him smile; Jack was passed out on his couch with both of his critters curled up with him. He didn't have the heart to move them so he quietly placed a blanket across Jack and gave him a soft forehead kiss before heading to his room for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Migration of tumblr works


End file.
